La Grande Cascade
by NaomiDa
Summary: YunJae. Un banal feu de camp sur la plage, à peine assez chaud pour le réchauffer de la brise qui soufflait, et eux deux. / à lire en écoutant La Grande Cascade de René Aubry.


_La Grande Cascade_

Un banal feu de camp sur la plage, à peine assez chaud pour le réchauffer de la brise qui soufflait, et eux deux. C'était vraiment peu mais cela suffisait plus qu'amplement à Jaejoong. Qui aurait eu besoin de plus alors que le grand, beau et charismatique Jung Yunho se tenait à côté de lui, le regard perdu dans les flammes et reniflant légèrement à cause de la fraicheur de la nuit ?

Certainement pas lui en tout cas.

Gigotant quelque peu, Jaejoong essaya de bouger ses orteils glacés et lança un rapide coup d'oeil à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils s'étaient assis sur le sable. Il n'avait même pas desserré les mâchoires lorsque le plus vieux s'était mis à grelotter et s'était simplement levé pour ramasser quelques algue sèches auxquelles il avait mis feu.

Ce silence, plus qu'inhabituel, ne faisait qu'angoisser Jaejoong qui avait maintenant la boule au ventre. Il savait très bien que si Yunho ne l'avait pas embrassé trois jours plus tôt derrière le stand de tir à la carabine pendant la fête foraine, ils seraient en train de rire comme à leur habitude mais le mutisme dont il faisait preuve à ce moment était d'autant plus surprenant que Yunho avait agi comme si de rien n'était pendant les jours ayant suivis le baiser et plus tôt dans la journée.

Jaejoong était complètement perdu et la flamme devant lui devenait de plus en plus petite, le laissant de nouveau tremblant de froid.

Il se mordit la lèvre, les orteils de plus en plus douloureux à mesure que la température baissait - le soleil s'étant déjà couché plus d'un quart d'heure avant cela. C'était Yunho qui l'avait mené sur la plage et il comptait y rester jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui explique pourquoi il l'avait embrassé cependant, le châtain ne semblait pas décidé à agir et le plus âgé commençait réellement à croire qu'il allait mourir de froid avant que l'autre ne prenne la parole.

Devait-il partir ?

A peine cette pensé lui eut-elle traversé l'esprit qu'un bras s'abattait sur ses épaules, l'entourant chaleureusement. L'androgyne n'essaya même pas de réprimer son sourire alors que Yunho s'approchait légèrement plus près de lui, lui communiquant encore plus de chaleur.

La position était légèrement inconfortable et, pris d'un soudain élan de courage, Jaejoong posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Yunho, sentant ses entrailles se tordre joyeusement.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus total. La main de Yunho avait lentement glissé le long du bras de son meilleur ami et avait fini sa course sur sa hanche, faisant frissonner le dit meilleur ami.

- Jae, il faut qu'on parle... à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour, fit Yunho, brisant enfin le silence qui commençait à se faire lourd.

Jaejoong ne répondit que par un léger "Mmm.", trop effrayé que sa voix ne se mette à trembler. Il avait peur de ce qui allait suivre. Peur de ce que Yunho pourrait bien lui dire.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir embrassé, continua Yunho après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

Jaejoong sentit sa gorge se serrer douloureusement alors qu'il s'éloignait de Yunho. Son coeur lui faisait mal et il sentait qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer d'une minute à l'autre.

Ce n'était clairement pas la phrase qu'il souhaitait entendre mais il savait très bien que les chances pour que Yunho lui dise autre chose étaient plus que mince. _Jamais Yunho ne lui aurait retourné ses sentiments._

- Je... je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, c'est comme si je ne contrôlais plus mon corps alors s'il te plait Jae, pardonne-moi.

Lèvres tremblantes, l'androgyne se releva, ne faisant pas attention à ses orteils plus qu'engourdis pas le froid et tourna le dos au chatain, sentant son regard pesant sur lui. Les yeux fermés, il essaya de ne pas se mettre à sangloter tandis qu'une larme se faufila jusqu'à sa joue.

- J'espère que ça ne change rien à notre amitié.

La voix de plus jeune était proche – il avait dû se lever – et cette phrase suffit à briser pour de bon le coeur de l'androgyne.

- Jaejoong, appela Yunho d'une voix douce après plusieurs longues secondes pendant lesquelles celui-ci ne bougea pas. Jae s'il te plait regarde moi.

Il effleura son épaule en voulant y poser la main et cela suffit pour que Jaejoong ne sorte de sa transe, se dégageant rapidement de la poigne que Yunho n'avait pas encore sur lui.

- Ne me touche pas, commanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante en reculant d'un pas. Ne me touche pas, ne me regarde pas et ne me parle pas.

- Quoi ? Jae écoutes, commença le chatain en avançant d'un pas mais Jaejoong recula aussitôt et cela stoppa net Yunho qui déglutit difficilement.

- Je ne veux plus te voir, déclara le plus vieux, des sanglots dans la voix tandis que ses lèvres commençaient à trembler.

- Jaejoong s'il te plait...

Le murmure implorant de Yunho ne servit à rien et, d'un geste rapide, le plus vieux attrapa ses chaussures qu'il avait posé près de lui sur le sable avant de tourner le dos et commencer à quitter la plage.

- Jaejoong arrête et explique-moi ! Cria son meilleur ami, n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce.

L'autre continua d'avancer d'un pas rapide, sans un seul regard en arrière et, une boule à la gorge, Yunho se laissa tomber sur le sable à l'endroit où il était assis précédemment et contempla sans vraiment le voir le feu face à lui.

Il resta là longtemps après que les flammes se soient éteintes, autorisant enfin ses larmes à couler.


End file.
